Skiff and the Mermaid
Skiff and the Mermaid is an episode of the twentieth season. Plot Skiff and Captain Joe works at Arlesburgh and gives tours to tourists. One day, Skiff overhears the Fat Controller talking to the Museum Manager about a mermaid. Skiff tells Duck that their will be a Mermaid coming tomorrow. Duck is confused and asks what a Mermaid is, and Skiff explains. Duck says that mermaids don't exist, but Skiff tells him that he has heard alot of tails about mermaids. Skiff says he would loved to see one, before Duck leaves. Skiff spends the rest of the day looking out towards the sea, hoping he would be the first one too spot "the mermaid". Then, Oliver and Toad arrive. Toad asks why Skiff is staring out too sea, and Skiff explains that a mermaid is soon arriving. Oliver tells Skiff that unexpected things can happen, and tells about the time when Toad spotted a stranded whale and that he hadn't belived him. The next morning, Skiff is up and about early, since he didn't want to miss seeing the mermaid. But by lunch time, there was still no sign of her. Duck then arrives with the Fat Controller and his grandchildren at the Maritime museum. The Fat Controller tells the manager that the Mermaid is on it's way at the exact moment. Skiff tells Duck that the mermaid will be coming, and Duck says that it might be true. Stephen and Bridget arrives beside Skiff, and Joe asks if they are ready for their harbour trip. Sir Topham tells the children to not get into Skiff before they got their lifejackets. The children ask Skiff what he likes best of land or sea. Skiff says he like both parts. Stephen says he likes the sea, but dosen't like getting his face wet; Skiff chuckles and agrees, but adds that he's getting used to it. Then Skiff thinks he spots the mermaid out at sea, and calls for the anker to be dropped onboard. Without warning, Skiff blows along the rails towards the sea. Ones at sea, Skiff orders Sir Topham to control him by his sail, but Sir Topham dosen't understand of what instructions Skiff orderd. Skiff dosen't see any sign of the mermaid, and starts being doubtful of where it might be. At Arlesburgh, Captain Joe and the grandchildren tries to look for Skiff and Sir Topham. Duck tells Toad that they are out there, somewhere. Joe is sure that they are okay, and says that Sir Topham is a very resourceful man. Out at sea, Sir Topham manages to fend of some seaguls, but looses the second oar aswell. The alarm goes at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre and Captain and Harold are called to the rescue. Somewhere isolated, Skiff and Sir Topham Hatt has reached land. Skiff aploigieses for going without his captain, and tries to explain about seeing the mermaid, but Sir Topham mumbles about how much time it could take for them to be found again. Skiff is sure that they haven't gotten very far, and that when the tide has gone; they could sail back to Arlesburgh. It does turn out that Skiff was right, that they hadn't got so far at all. Harold tells Captain that he has spotted Skiff and Sir Topham Hatt at Bluff's Cove. Sir Topham is delighted that they have been found, and Skiff agrees. Skiff and Sir Topham arrives back at Arlesburgh, were his grandchildren are happy too see him. Skiff then explains that he raced off because he thought he saw the mermaid. Sir Topham Hatt says that Skiff got it all wrong, before Thomas arrives with "the mermaid" and Sir Topham explains that there is his mermaid. That night, Toad says that the mermaid is beautiful, and Skiff agrees, but says he wished he had seen a real mermaid. Skiff also says that he now knows that things like it doesn't exist. Toad is picked up by Oliver, and he calls goodnight to Skiff before he leaves and Skiff says "night" back. As the moon reaches in front of the clouds, a whale's tail appears in the water, Skiff is fascinated by it and says "wow". Characters * Duck * Oliver * Skiff * Toad * Harold * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Captain Joe * The Museum Manager * Thomas (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) Locations * Arlesburgh * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Maritime Museum * Bluff's Cove * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Trivia * A reference to Toad and the Whale is made. * It is revealed that The Fat Controller was once a boy scout Goofs * In the last scene, Toad's coupling hook is missing the three-chain link. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US/AUS * Extraordinary Engines Gallery File:SkiffandtheMermaidTitleCard.png|Title card File:SkiffandtheMermaid1.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid2.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid3.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid4.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid5.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid6.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid7.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid8.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid9.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid10.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid11.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid12.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid13.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid14.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid15.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid16.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid17.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid18.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid19.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid20.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid21.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid22.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid23.png Episode File:Skiff and the Mermaid - American Narration Category:Season 20 episodes Category:Episodes